


Rainy Day

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Bar, Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Milk, Rain, sleepy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Hayakawa gets a call to pick up J. What has he gotten into this time?





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> brotherly luv! btw, it's raining over here too.

It was raining heavily today. J was running, trying to find shelter when he spotted a sign and ran inside without thinking.

Soaking wet, J pants, a bit tired. Looking at his surroundings, he sees that he’s in a bar. Slightly shivering, J hugs himself as the bartender handed him a towel. Nodding in thanks, J rubs his hair dry, a few drops of rain dripping before he wraps the towel around himself.

“Take a seat,” the bartender says. J obeys, sitting down at the counter.

The bar was empty except for J and the bartender himself. J watches the bartender work, a curious look in his eyes. The bartender slightly smiles at the attention.

“Can I try a bit?” J asks. The bartender responds with a resounding, “No.”

“Oh, c’mon…at least a sip?” J tries to persuade.

“You don’t look old enough to drink, kid,” the bartender replies, “So, no.”

J pouts. The bartender gives him a cup of hot milk instead, which J drinks out of courtesy. The warmth of the milk going down his throat and into his stomach warms up J’s entire body.

J licks his lips when he’s done, putting the cup down, a milk moustache on him. He wipes his face with the back of his hand, the moustache disappearing.

The rain was still coming down, so J leans on the counter, closing his eyes as he listens to it falling. Eventually, he falls asleep, slumped in his seat, his head on the counter.

After a while, looking at the time, the bartender shakes J’s shoulder, “Oi…wake up.”

“Mm~…what?” J moans, half asleep.

“It’s late. Do you have anyone who can come pick you up?” he asks.

J blinks his sleepy eyes, takes out his phone, and calls a random number before putting the phone on the counter, dozing off again.

Sighing, the bartender takes the phone and looks at the caller ID, Hayakawa. “Hello? J?”

“Hello…” he answers, hearing the voice that’s close to his age.

“Who’re you?”

“I’m just a bartender at XX street. A boy…J, came here to take shelter from the rain and is now asleep. Can you come to pick him up?”

“Of course…” he hears the voice sigh, “I’ll be right there,” and he hangs up.

Putting the phone back onto the kid‘s pocket, the bartender sees J still asleep, the towel around him slipping down to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile…

“Eh? Hayakawa-kun, where are you going?” Tachibana asks.

“J got himself into something. I’m going to get him,” Hayakawa says as he puts on his coat, and leaves.

Tachibana shakes his head, “See you when you get back then!”

* * *

When Hayakawa arrived at the bar, he sees the bartender cleaning while J was at the counter, asleep.

He gives the bartender a suspicious and protective glare, causing the man to raise his arms in surrender.

“Did you give him alcohol?”

“He asked, but I refused. I gave him hot milk instead, and he fell asleep right after, just like a cat.”

Hayakawa chuckles, “Yeah…he is just like a cat.” Hayakawa shakes J’s shoulder, causing J to shut his eyes tighter at the disturbance, “J…wake up. It’s time to go home.”

J half opened his eyes, “Hayakawa-san…? Why are you here?”

“You’re the one who called me,” Hayakawa smiles as he shakes his head, “Now, c’mon. Let’s go home.”

“Mm… carry me?” J closes his eyes again, still sleepy, his voice soft.

“…*sighs* Get on my back then. If you don’t, I’ll just carry you like a princess,” Hayakawa offers, crouching down. J half opens his eyes again and gets on, wrapping his arms around Hayakawa’s neck, his legs around his waist. When Hayakawa stood up again, J clings to him, eyes closed again.

“Are you the kid’s older brother, or something?” the bartender couldn’t help by ask.

Hayakawa freezes before he smiles, reminded of something from the past, “No…just a friend.”

“Oh…you’re a good friend then.”

“We should get going. Thank you for taking care of J,” Hayakawa smiles.

“It’s no problem. Here’s my card. You should come for a drink sometime,” the bartender says as he hands over a card.

“I’ll think about it…” Hayakawa says puts the card into his pocket, the bartender waving goodbye as he leaves.

* * *

The rain had cleared up by then, a full moon high in the sky amidst dark clouds, lighting the way home.

“You know… I wouldn’t mind you as my brother,” J sighs, eyes still closed but half awake.

“Really? …Even with all my lectures-”

“They’re annoying, and you know it,” J says, which makes Hayakawa laugh.

“But, seriously…I wouldn’t mind you as my brother either,” Hayakawa smiles, causing J to be silent. “J?”

Hayakawa turns his head, only to see J asleep again. Smiling, Hayakawa whispers, “Goodnight, little brother.”

Only…J was just pretending to be asleep, a faint blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Once home and Tachibana greeted them back, Hayakawa puts J to bed, and after a shower, follows suit, sleeping right next to J.

J opens his eyes once he confirms Hayakawa to be asleep, puts a blanket over them both, and whispers, “Goodnight, big brother,” before turning on his side to sleep.

Hayakawa smiles with his eyes closed. He was also pretending to be asleep, but not in a hurry to wake up, eventually succumbing to sleep. The both of them slept like that until morning.

* * *

Hayakawa does go to that bar on occasion…but only when Tachibana goads him into it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos.


End file.
